Effet secondaire
by Cyrielle3
Summary: Mais qu'arrive t'il a Hermione? D'où vient cette attitude si étrange et peu habituelle? Harry compte bien trouver la réponse... Cette histoire prend en compte les tomes 1 à 4, et se passe durant la 5e année de Harry.
1. Chapter 1

_Cette fanfic prend en compte les tomes de I à IV. _

**

* * *

**

**1/ Fin de vacances**

Un râle se fit entendre. L'air était d'un froid mordant. Une larme coulait sur la joue du jeune homme. Une larme de rage. Il tremblait de froid, d'impuissance et de fatigue. Des liens l'attachaient à une dalle, et l'empêchait de respirer convenablement. Une douleur lancinante s'était emparée de son bras à cause d'un coup de poignard, et les cordes lui frottaient la plaie. Non loin de lui, deux silhouettes se détachaient dans la pénombre. L'une d'elle leva son bras armé d'une baguette. Il la pointa vers l'autre, qui semblait être une femme. Les yeux embués, le garçon tenta de discerner les visages des protagonistes. Le premier était facile à reconnaître, mais la femme avait les cheveux qui lui tombait sur le visage. Elle paressait terrifiée. Elle resta pétrifiée lorsque l'homme la menaça de sa baguette. Il susurra enfin quelques mots, et un éclair vert jaillit et éblouit le jeune homme qui dut tourner la tête. Quand la luminosité le permit, il put voir juste à temps le corps de la femme s'effondrer sur le sol, libérant un nuage de poussière. Un rire démoniaque s'éleva dans les airs. Le mage noir tourna sa tête de serpent vers le jeune homme ligoté, et une douleur à couper le souffle s'empara de lui. Il dut plisser les yeux tellement le mal était intense.

C'est à ce moment que Harry Potter se redressa dans son lit du 4, Privet Drive, une main plaquée sur son front. Il était en sueur, tremblant de tous ses membres.

"Encore ce maudit de cimetière" pensa-t-il, haletant.

Les rayons du soleil perçaient les rideaux et commençaient à inonder la chambre d'une chaleur douce. Il se leva et s'approcha de sa fenêtre. L'air le frôlait et lui refroidissait le corps avec délice. Il savoura ce bref instant. Ses pensées furent vite préoccupées de nouveau par ce rêve. Pourquoi le scénario avait changé? Pendant toutes les vacances, il avait vu et revu ce rêve avec Cédric qui sombrait vers la mort. Son rôle était maintenant interprété par cette femme. Mais qui était-elle... Il fouilla sa mémoire pour chercher quelle personne pouvait se caché derrière cette chevelure, mais personne ne prétendait au poste. Elle avait les cheveux châtains, soyeux et raides. Il songea à Hermione, et malgré leurs silhouettes qui auraient pu être similaires, la tignasse de son amie de longue date était bien trop emmêlée et touffue pour y correspondre. Il sourit en pensant qu'il la verrait avec Ron tout-à-l'heure au quai 9 3/4. En effet, il retrouvera bientôt ses amis de à King's Cross à 11 heures étant donné qu'on était le 1er Septembre, le jour de la rentrée à Poudlard.

Il s'habilla d'un jean et d'un T-shirt et ne prit pas la peine de petit déjeuner, vu que le régime de Dudley s'était resserré et qu'un quart de pamplemousse n'avait pour seul effet d'éveiller l'estomac d'Harry par l'acidité du fruit.

"Je prendrai quelques choses dans le train", pensa-t-il.

Il rassembla ses affaires qui jonchaient le sol ici et là, ramassant des livres, empilant des vêtements, puis s'agenouilla enfin. Il souleva une lame de parquet. Il retrouva tout ce dont il avait reçu par hiboux pendant les vacances. Il avait correspondu avec Ron, naturellement, mais aussi avec des camarades qui le soutenaient pour l'épreuve qu'il avait subi en juin dernier (Cho, Ginny, Parvati, Neville, Sirius...). Mais toutes les lettres réunis ne rivalisées même pas avec celles d'Hermione. Un paquet entier contenait les manuscrits de la demoiselle. Solidement ficelées, les lettres pouvait aller du résumé du quotidien ("Pattenrond est de plus en plus paresseux. Hier, il n'a même pas bougé quand une mouche le taquinait...") à des révélations parfois sentimentales. Elle parlait de son inquiétude du futur, de son amitié envers Harry, de Viktor qui l'avait invité à des vacances chez lui et tout le blabla qu'il y a autour, de son amitié très profonde envers Harry, des habituelles mise en garde contre Voldemort, de son amitié très TRÈS profonde envers Harry... Bref, Cela revenait à une dizaine de lettres par semaine de la part de chacun. Il rangea toutes ses correspondances dans sa valise et continua de vider sa cachette. Vint alors le tour de ses cadeaux qu'il avait reçu le 30 juillet dernier lors de ses 15 ans. Il y avait un Réducteur de la part de Sirius ("Pas plus gros qu'un gallion, il peut rétrécir n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui. Super pratique. Avec James, on s'en servait pour embêter la préfète-en-chef qu'on ne supportait pas" avait-t-il expliqué), _Répertoire d'elfes en tous genre_ venant de son garde-chasse préféré Hagrid ("C'est dingue tous ce qu'on y apprend sur ces p'tites bêtes là..."), le Mini-Vif d'Or offert par Ron avec lequel il n'avait pas mal joué, et _Défense Anti-Magie Noire_ provenant d'Hermione ("Au cas où..." avait-elle mentionné). Il fourra tout ce qui restait dans sa valise et appliqua le Réducteur sur le manche de son balais qui devint pas plus grand qu'une allumette. Il le mit dans sa poche et descendit ses bagages au rez-de-chaussée. Il était bientôt l'heure. Il avait réservé une place à bord du Magicobus pour se rendre à la gare. Il aurait pu aller directement à l'école de sorcellerie, mais il avait hâte de revoir ses amis et une journée dans le Poudlard Express ne se refusait pas. Il sortit de la bâtisse des Dursley sans regard en arrière ni remord et leva le pouce.

Un car de plusieurs étages apparut alors à l'angle de la rue et slaloma jusqu'à lui. Au dernier moment, l'autobus magique pila et s'arrêta enfin dans un grincement sonore à quelques millimètres du visage de Harry. Il remit une mèche de cheveux en place avec rage et entra par la porte qui s'entrebâillait. Il tendit le billet qu'il avait acheté une semaine auparavant et s'avança dans l'allée. Le bus était vaste et des sièges étaient occupés ici et là. A peine fut-il assis qu'Ern, le chauffeur, enfonça la pédale d'accélérateur et le Magicobus s'ébranla. Harry remarqua avec pas le moindre pincement au cœur que Stan n'était pas là. Le voyage fut très inconfortable et après plusieurs arrêts pour d'autres passagers, le car s'arrêta enfin à la gare de Londres.

Il descendit avec ses bagages et entra dans King's Cross. Il trouva un chariot et remarqua qu'il était bien plus en avance qu'il l'avait pensé. Il était 10h30 et décida malgré tout de trouver un compartiment. Il franchit la barrière et remarqua plusieurs sorciers et sorcières qui bavardaient. C'est là qu'il la vit en vrai. Il la reconnu aussitôt. La même chevelure longue et soyeuse que dans son rêve. Il regarda songeusement la jeune fille qui disait au revoir à ses parents moldus. Il les connaissait. La jeune fille se retourna et lui adressa un sourire radieux. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Comment était-ce possible? Elle s'avança vers lui et le serra dans ses bras.

-« Oh, Harry, ça me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir ».

-« Her... Hermione », bégaya-t-il.

-« Oui oui, c'est bien moi, » sourit-elle.

Il était sidéré. Elle avait tant changé. Ses jambes s'était allongées et le jean qu'elle portait la moulait parfaitement bien. Elle avait un T-shirt cintré qui mettait ses formes en valeur sans pour autant exagérer, et ses yeux chocolat scintillaient de joie. Sa bouche était maquillée d'un gloss qui rendait ses lèvres si attirantes, et son parfum de vanille l'enivrait totalement. Et ses cheveux, doux et soyeux lui enlevaient son air habituellement si sérieux lorsqu'ils étaient emmêlés. Il mit un moment à la dévisager. Elle perdit alors son sourire et adopta une mine étonnée. Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il avait la bouche grande ouverte et qu'il ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. Il fut si rapide à la refermer qu'il se mordit la langue.

- "Ca ne va pas?" demanda-t-elle un peu gênée.

- "Euh, si si, ça va... Tu as vachement changée pendant les vacances", dit-il d'un ton qu'il aurait voulu plus assuré.

- "Ah, tu parles de mes cheveux. Ouais, j'en avais marre alors j'ai carrément changer..."

- "Ca te va parfaitement bien."

- "Merci", bafouilla-t-elle alors qu'elle sentait le rouge monter à ses joues.

Elle voulut le cacher en se jetant dans ses bras.

- "Tu m'as tellement manquée".

Il fut prit de court mais resserra son étreinte. C'est alors qu'une tête rouquine familière se joint à eux dans un excès d'émotion caricatural.

- "Eh, ne m'oubliez pas", dit Ron en les encerclant de ses bras.

- "Qui te dit que t'es invité", charia Hermione, un sourire en coin.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci Le Saut De L'Ange, pour ma première review... trop d'émotions

* * *

2/ Trajet vers Poudlard

Après avoir sillonnés le train, ils s'installèrent dans un compartiment vide. Alors qu'ils s'installaient confortablement, Hermione s'écria :

- "Mince, Harry, faut aller dans celui pour préfets..."

Harry avait complètement oublié que c'était lui le préfet cette année. Il avait en effet reçu une lettre en même temps que ses fournitures mais avait bien vite oublié. Loin de se réjouir à l'idée de devoir faire l'ordre, il fit une grimace pour toute réponse. Hermione s'activa à chercher son insigne et sortir sa robe de sorcière.

- "Habille-toi! Vite!" pressa-t-elle.

Et elle partit dans les toilettes du wagon pour se changer, les bras chargés de vêtements. Harry prit sa robe et se vêtit.

- "Je suis content de voir qu'elle n'a pas changé sur ce point là. J'avais peur que ce ne soit plus elle", ironisa Ron.

- "Tu parles... Elle va vite me barber avec ces histoires de préfets", bougonna Harry en sortant du wagon alors que Ron lui adressait une mine de pitié.

Hermione venait en effet de frapper à la vitre et se dirigeait déjà d'un pas décidé vers la tête de la locomotive. Le compartiment des préfets était effectivement le tout premier et était réputé pour être spacieux et confortable. Harry la suivait les pieds traînant. Arrivant à la cabine en question, Hermione toussota pour s'éclaircir la voix, s'essuya ses mains (qui devaient être moites) puis actionna la poignée de la porte en question. Harry rentra à son tour, à la suite de la Gryffondor. Il y avait déjà les préfets de Poufsouffle (Hannah Abbot et Ernie McMillan), de Serdaigle (Padma Patil et Anthony Goldstein) et de Serpentard ("Oh non! Malefoy et Parkinson..."). Cependant, il remarqua une attitude peu commune chez Malefoy, qui, au lieu de lui lancer des insultes avait la bouche grande ouverte et ses yeux gris étaient exorbités. Ernie et Anthony faisaient de même. Ils regardaient tous les trois avec un air ébahi (voire envoûté pour Ernie)...Hermione! Ils la fixaient voulant graver ses beaux yeux, ses doux cheveux, ses lèvres pulpeuses dans leurs mémoires. Elle fut tout de suite très gênée en s'asseyant face à Pansy, qui elle jetait des éclairs. D'un air vexé et hautain, elle referma la bouche de Malefoy d'un coup sec, qui semblait avoir oublié qu'une bouche, ça se ferme, sinon on gobe les mouches. Pansy roula des yeux, ce qui voulait clairement dire "Ahhh, les hommes, j'vous jures...". Le malaise qui s'installait fut tout de suite rompu par la porte qui laissa apparaître deux arrivants.

C'était des septième années. Un Serdaigle, avec sa silhouette fine, des cheveux mi-longs et un air suffisant, et une Serpentard, dont les broderies vertes et argentées de sa robe relevaient ses yeux émeraudes et ses longs cheveux noirs de jais. Harry ne se rappelait pas les avoir déjà vu. Arborant un magnifique insigne de préfet-en-chef, le garçon aux cheveux châtains s'avança et prit la parole.

- "Bonjour, je me nomme Philip Charté, et voici Aléa Norphéus (elle inclina la tête telle une princesse qu'on acclame). Nous sommes vos supérieurs. En tant que préfets, vous devez faire respecter l'ordre et la discipline au sein de l'établissement. Vous pouvez être sollicités lors de cas d'urgence, car il peut y en avoir cette année, ou même de tour de garde si nécessaire. Dumbledore pourrait le décider au cours de l'année, mais ceci n'est pas en vigueur en ce moment. Plusieurs aménagements comme la salle d'eau vous est réservée, certains sont tous nouveaux et d'autres seront peut-être mis en vigueur l'an prochain. Ce soir, vous devrez reconduire les première années dans vos maisons et Aléa vous donnera les mots de passe respectif tout à l'heure".

Hermione buvait littéralement ses paroles et aurait même prit des notes si elle le pouvait. Harry, quant à lui, sentait son ventre réclamer de le nourriture avec empressement. Malefoy et Pansy regardaient les septième années avec amusement, comme si c'était avec une totale ironie que le jeune homme expliquait cela. La Serpentard reprit la suite du discours.

- "Je vais maintenant vous communiquer la liste des objets interdits dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Dumbledore dit qu'on peut se la procurer chez Rusard mais vous, vous vous devez de la connaître par cœur. Évidemment, tout objet électronique moldu est prohibé..."

- "Est clépto..quoi?" coupa Malefoy.

- "Électronique!" souffla Hermione, agacée.

- "C'est quoi ce truc", rechigna-t-il.

- "C'est un objet que les moldus utilisent pour remplacer la magie", expliqua Philip d'un air professoral. "Quoi qu'il en soit, il est interdit dans l'enceinte du bâtiment."

- "Y'a qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe qui peut connaître ça", marmonna-t-il.

- "Bref", reprit la Préfète-en-chef, pour que la conversation ne dérape pas. "Sont aussi interdit la Fournéz, le Toulciment et tout autre objet qui peut occuper plus d'un couloir. Les gaz nocifs et très nauséabonds dépassant une durée de 5 jours de stagnation. Pour les plantes : le Jétacide, le Togojin, aussi connu sous le nom du Punching Ball, l'Ethernuage..."

Harry faillit s'endormir. Le discours était tellement soporifique... Au bout d'une heure et demie de baratin inutile, alors qu'Harry concentrait son attention sur une mouche pour rester éveillé, Charté dit enfin :

- "Voilà, l'entretient est terminé. Vous voilà prêts à arpenter les couloirs avec votre insigne", dit-il d'une voix plein d'émotion.

Tous le monde sortit, soulagé, et Aléa interpella deux à deux les préfets de chaque maison pour indiquer le mot de passe et leur donnant un petit résumé de l'entretient. Après l'avoir chuchoté aux Gryffondors ( "Tête de Gargouille" ), ils se dirigèrent vers le compartiment où se trouvait Ron. Un gargouillement sonore se fit entendre et Hermione lui jeta un regard amusé. Harry ne pouvait que en rire. En voyant la jeune fille le regarder de cette façon, il compris pourquoi les autres préfets l'avaient autant dévisagé. Elle avait tellement changé. Cependant il repensa à l'expression de Malefoy et grimaça. Il était étonnant, pour ne pas dire extrêmement rare, que le Serpentard ne l'insulte de sa voix traînante.

"Ca ne présage rien de bon", pensa-t-il avec un soupçon de jalousie.

Il arriva devant le compartiment correspondant et vit que Ron n'était pas seul. En effet s'était ajouté Ginny et Neville. La sœur de Ron fit un vague bonjour en baissant la tête pour masquer le rouge qui se mêler à ses tâches de rousseurs.

- "Ah! Vous voilà enfin..." dit le rouquin en prenant une Chocogrenouille.

Harry se jeta à ses pieds et le supplia d'un air théâtral d'en manger une.

- "Ô mon roi, pitié..." joua Harry

- "Hors de ma vue, vil maraud", minauda Ron. "Ne salit point ton roi."

Hermione, Ginny et Neville pouffèrent de rire. Harry se dirigea ensuite dans le couloir à la recherche du chariot de friandise alors qu'Hermione, dans son rôle préféré de miss-je-sais-tout, rapporta le "magnifique" discours qu'ils avaient entendu.

- "Bref, méga ennuyeux", résuma Ron, pendant qu'Harry refermait la porte, les bras chargés.

- "Cha ché clair", renchérit Harry.

- "Harry! Tu devrais prendre ton rôle de préfet plus au sérieux...

- Tu parles... J'arrive même pas à savoir pourquoi Dumbledore m'a choisit.

- Peut-être pour montrer qu'il a confiance en toi", risqua Ginny

- "Mouais", fit Harry, peu convaincu, entre deux Chocogrenouilles.

Le trajet s'effectua dans le calme. Harry et Ron jouèrent aux échecs version sorcier, alors que Ginny et Hermione chuchotaient quelques potins, ou parlaient de vacances, de maquillage, mode... Bref, des trucs de filles... Quant à Neville, après avoir fait une sieste de 2h, il passa presque la totalité du voyage aux toilettes. Il avait mangé une Dragée Surprise de Bertie Crochue au vomis. Alors que la majestueuse école commença à apparaître dans leurs champs de vision, la silhouette bien familière (même _trop _familière) de Malefoy se dessina dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre.

- "Alors Potter, tu es content d'être une fois de plus en haut du podium? Môsieur est préfet", lâcha Malefoy en faisant une révérence exagérée.

Les deux débiles derrière lui aux allures d'armoire à glace rirent de façon pataude.

- "La ferme, Malefoy", dit Harry, indifféremment, sans quitter l'échiquier des yeux.

Coupées dans leur conversation, Hermione et Ginny levèrent les yeux d'un air mauvais sans pour autant répliquer. Il fut arrêté par le visage si mignon d'Hermione quand elle se mettait en colère. Drago fut prit de court, et sentait qu'il devait répondre à cet affront.

- "Quoi! Vous voulez ma photo..." lança-t-il sans réfléchir à l'adresse des deux sorcières.

Suite à cette phrase, elles échangèrent un regard puis pouffèrent en se tenant les côtes, sujettes à un véritable fou rire. Malefoy les regarda, abasourdi par cette action inattendue, et ses yeux furent soudain remplis d'humiliation et de haine. Il tourna les talons, son honneur frustré, et s'éloigna à grands pas suivit de ses sbires. Harry et Ron se regardèrent, interloqués. Il n'y avait absolument rien de drôle (à part peu-être de voir les filles rire, et la tête de Malefoy...). Après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles elles essayèrent de se calmer, Ron parla enfin.

- "Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend?"

- "C'est... c'est juste... qu'on venait juste de ...parler de Colin Crivey", expliqua Ginny en reprenant son souffle

- "Mais ça n'a rien de drôle", insista Harry.

- "Mais si... photo... Colin... L'ironie de la situation nous à fait craquer", renchérit Hermione.

- "Au moins, ce crétin est parti", remarqua la rouquine qui était parvenue à se calmer.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, peu convaincus. Le train commençait à ralentir, et ils oublièrent bien vite le sujet de la conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

3/ Le Banquet

En descendant, ils saluèrent d'un signe de main Hagrid qui lançait son habituel "Les première années, par ici..." et s'affairèrent à trouver une diligence. Ils passèrent sur le perron de dalles blanches puis atteignirent le Hall. Des torches accrochées aux murs leurs montraient le chemin, malgré le fait qu'il suivaient la masse compacte d'élèves. Quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, l'émerveillement s'empara d'eux, comme à l'accoutumé. Les tables étaient disposées de façon à faire apparaître les quatre maisons, les bannières suspendues au dessus d'elles. Les bougies flottaient dans les airs et les étoiles scintillaient dans le plafond magique de la salle.

Pendant que chacun prenait place à leur table respective, un brouhaha animé s'élevait au fur et à mesure que les élèves rentraient. Alors que les décibels montaient, la porte en chêne de la Grande Salle tourna sur ses gonds dans un grincement. Tout le monde se tut. Minerva McGonagall apparut alors, suivit de tout un troupeau de premières années apeurés, blottis, lançant des regards craintifs à l'assemblée. Harry ne s'étonna même pas que certains le montrent du doigt après ce qui c'était passé lors du Tournois des Trois Sorciers.

La directrice adjointe posa le fameux chapeau rapiécé sur l'habituel tabouret à trois pieds. Après l'éternelle chanson du Choixpeau, la cérémonie de Répartition commençait. Le professeur de métamorphose fit l'appel : "Aaglois, Gary"

Un petit garçon avec des cheveux blonds s'avança et mit de façon incertaine le couvre-chef..."Poufsouffle"

- "Tiens, t'as vu, y a deux nouveaux profs cette année", remarqua Ron. "L'un, c'est pour Défense contre les Forces du Mal, mais l'autre..."

- "Peut-être qu'on a une nouvelle matière," intervint Hermione, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

- "Ouais! Génial ", fit Ron, feignant l'enthousiasme.

Harry regarda de plus près les nouveaux venus. Il y avait un homme d'une trentaine d'années, vêtu d'une robe bleue nuit, dont le regard était obscurcit par d'épais sourcils (genre Emmanuel Chain...). Son maintient était droit, et ses cheveux longs étaient relevés en une queue de cheval lui frôlant la nuque. Il était en grande discussion avec Hagrid, et son visage laissait apparaître quelques rides à ses commissures lorsqu'il riait. A la droite de Dumbledore se tenait une jeune femme de tout juste vingt ans, qui avait le regard perdu sur un point imaginaire du carrelage. Ses yeux étaient de glace, son visage impassible.

Une fois le dernier élève réparti ("Wriggles, Mikaël", envoyé à Gryffondor), Dumbledore se leva.

- "Pour l'instant, je vais plutôt laisser mon estomac parler, alors je vous dit : Bon appétit."

Et chaque plat se remplit, et chacun mangea. Le repas fut succulent, comme à son habitude, Ron se goinfra sous l'œil dégoutté de Hermione, comme à son habitude, et des que les assiettes furent vidées, Dumbledore se leva et le silence se fit, comme à son habitude...

"C'est définitivement génial d'être de retour", pensa Harry.

- "Chers élèves, c'est avec beaucoup de nostalgie que je vous rappelle que la Forêt Interdite ne porte pas se nom pour rien. Aucun élève ne doit y pénétrer. La liste des objets interdits est disponibles chez Mr Rusard, notre concierge. Le tournois de Quidditch aura lieu, mais commencera après le jour d'Halloween. Le quatrième étage est réservé aux cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années. Cela me permet de faire la transition vers vos nouveaux professeurs. Mr Zoriou sera votre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal" (l'homme salua la Grande salle en se courbant après s'être levé). "De plus, une nouvelle matière va apparaître..."

Dumbledore s'arrêta un moment pour faire durer le suspens, comme il savait si bien le faire. Il eut un sourire amusé quand il se rendit compte que tout les élèves étaient pendus à ses lèvres. Harry vit une lueur d'excitation dans le regard d'Hermione tandis que Ron avait la bouche entrouverte (et quelque chose dedans...).

- « Cette nouvelle matière » , reprit-il, « est un cours de Duel. En effet, vu les circonstances actuelles, et malgré le grand échec du Club de Duel il y a trois ans, nous avons semblé préférable, le corps enseignant et moi même, d'instaurer cette nouvelle matière. Elle sera dirigée par Miss Kimberley, diplômé de l'école française de Lyon . » (La personne en question fit simplement un signe de tête, gardant son attitude froide). « De plus, j'en vient alors à vous avertir qu'une petite surprise, que vous découvrirez bientôt, va permettre un certain chamboulement pour seulement une quinzaine de vous tous. Je vous rassure tout de suite que c'est une bonne surprise. Ce sera facultatif et en toute connaissance de cause. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit à tous » . Et le directeur de Poudlard se rassit, un sourire quelque peu sadique sur le visage, content de son effet. Immédiatement, une voix se fit entendre à coté de Ron.

-« Les première années, suivez moi! »

Ron entendit cette phrase et faillit s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille. Ce n'était pas à cause de la soudaineté de ces propos. Non, il n'avait pas rêver. C'était bien Harry qui avait lancé cette phrase, alors qu'Hermione était encore assise. Le rouquin lui lança un regard et remarqua qu'elle était extrêmement confuse d'avoir été en retard (même de quelques centièmes de secondes...). Elle courut presque pour rattraper Harry, qui lui jetait un regard amusé. Elle le ralentit par la manche.

-« T'aurais pu m'attendre » , lui intima-t-elle à l'oreille, pour que seul lui puisse entendre.

-« Tu devrais prendre plus au sérieux ton rôle de préfète, Hermione », fit-il pompeusement.

Elle lui tapa mollement le bras, qui eut pour seul effet de lui faire mal... à elle. Et ils disparurent dans les couloirs de Poudlard, suivis des premières années. Ils déambulèrent ainsi jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame. Ils dirent en cœur le "Tête de Gargouille" et le portrait pivota en adressant des sourires aimables aux jeunes élèves. Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune ornée de papiers peints rouge et de tapisseries d'or. Les élèves jetèrent des regards éblouis autour d'eux. Ils essayaient de retenir chaque détails de peur de n'être que dans un rêve.

-« Vos bagages ont déjà étaient montés dans vos chambres », expliqua Hermione. « Les filles, suivez moi je vais vous montrer. » Elle pressa Harry du regard pour l'inciter à faire de même et s'éloigna ensuite.

- « Euh, oui, les garçons, venez donc par-là. »

- "Vous en avez mit du temps", fit Ron, affalé dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune.

- "Ne m'en parle pas", se laissa tomber Hermione dans le canapé. "Y'en avait une qui pleurait parce que ses parents lui manquait déjà. Alors, j'ai dû la réconforter..."

Harry prit place à coté d'Hermione.

- "Et moi, pas moyen de me défaire des questions, des autographes et de toutes leurs jérémiades", soupira-t-il.

- "Ah la la, la vie de préfet...", ajouta Ron faussement compatissant, une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

Ils restèrent ainsi à parler jusqu'à ce que les bâillements furent de moins en moins espacés. C'est Hermione qui craqua la première en s'étirant furieusement.

- "Bon, moi j'y vais. Après tout, l'année vient juste de commencer. Faudrais pas être déjà fatiguée. Tu viens Harry?" lui demanda-t-elle.

- "Hein? Quoi?", surgit Ron, soudain alarmé par cette proposition singulière.

- "Bah, oui, j'ai pas envie qu'il me réveille...

- Comment veux-tu qu'il te réveille s'il reste bien sagement dans le dortoir!

- On a un dortoir spécial préfets...", défendit Harry, un peu géné. "C'est un des nouveaux aménagements de cette année. Ils prétendent que le plan de défense est mieux organisé de cette façon.

- Ouais mais c'est pas une raison pour te vaquer de la chambre", s'énerva-t-il.

- "Oh, puis zut, c'est pas le moment de discuter. Je veux dormir!"

Et Hermione partit en emmenant Harry par le bras. Ron resta quelques instants en bougonnant, puis alla rejoindre Neville, Dean et Seamus qui dormaient déjà.


	4. Chapter 4

La suite fera un peu moins reomance et plus action

* * *

4/ Les Marques 

Ils arrivèrent devant le tableau nommé _Luc le dresseur d'ours_, où se trouvait un petit homme rondouillard avec de longue moustache horizontales et ses animaux fétiches. Hermione caressa le plantigrade sur le ventre. Aussitôt, un grognement de contentement se fit entendre et la toile bascula. Ils pénétrèrent dans une salle rectangulaire, somptueuse, rouge-orangée, où l'on pouvait apercevoir trois portes : deux en face et une à gauche (le mur de droite étant occupé par un canapé). Ils s'aventurèrent dans leur nouveau dortoir. Les portes d'en face étaient deux chambres parfaitement symétriques, différentiable par la couleur des murs. La troisième était la salle de bain. Ils trouvèrent leurs bagages déjà dans leur chambre. Hermione le taquina en voulant changer de chambre, "le jaune me fait mal de tête", et ils durent bouger leur valises avant de profiter chacun des lieux. Ils se changèrent et s'assoupirent vite.

Harry se releva dans son lit accompagné d'un sympathique mal de tête ("Merci Hermione..."). Il avait revécu son rêve de la veille, et était maintenant persuadé de l'identité de la personne qui s'écroulait sur le sol. Il l'avait craint. Il l'avait redouté. Mais maintenant, il était sûr. Rien ne pouvait le nier. Seul un vacarme dans la chambre d'à coté le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il se leva, alarmé, puis frappa à la porte.

- "Euh... Hermione? Ca va? Tout va bien?", essaya-t-il.

Il eut alors la peur de sa vie (ou presque...). Hermione lui avait ouvert la porte. Elle avait les cheveux dans un désordre inimaginable. Elle avait encore les plis du drap imprimés sur sa joue. Elle se frottait les yeux avec une main et tenait encore la poignée de l'autre. Elle avait une chemise bleue trop grande en guise de pyjama, et l'air renfrogné de quelqu'un au saut du lit.

- "Quoi?" grogna-t-elle, d'une voix endormie.

- "Euh... Bah, le bruit...", furent les seuls mots qui sortirent de sa bouche alors qu'il réprimait un fou rire.

- "Ah... Je suis tombée du lit..." et elle referma la porte sur lui d'un geste mou.

- "Euh, bon bah, j'utilise la salle de bain en preums alors..." cria-t-il au travers de la porte.

Harry n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de voir. Lui qui imaginé Hermione toujours ordonnée, fraîche dès le matin, et tout ça... Bien sûr, personne n'était capable de ça, mais elle était tellement parfaite. Jamais il n'avait vu Hermione dans cet état. Il descendit dans la Grande Salle prendre son petit déjeuner, sans attendre la préfète ("Les filles sont tellement lentes à se préparer..."). Il voulut le dire à Ron, mais l'expression mauvaise de celui-ci l'arrêta. Il semblait ne pas avoir digéré le coup du dortoir. Il préféra ne rien lui dire pour qu'il ne s'imagine rien. Après quelques instants, Hermione apparut et elle passa dans les rangs pour distribuer les emplois du temps de chacun, avec un air supérieur. Elle jeta un regard fuyant à Harry, perdant toute son arrogance puis se dirigea à grands pas jusqu'aux seconde années.

- "Oh, non! On ira en Duel que mercredi..." se plaignit Dean Thomas.

**Lundi Mardi Mercredi JeudiVendredi**

Histoire de MagieMétamorphoseDCFM MétamorphosePotions

Histoire de MagieBotaniqueDuelBotanique Potions

Métamorphose SoinsCréatures Duel Botanique DCFM

DivinationEnchantementsCE ou CSVolDuel

Divination Enchantements CE ou CSDCFM Duel

CE : cours encadrés ; CS : cours spéciaux ; DCFM : Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

- "C'est quoi les _'cours encadrés'_ et les '_cours spéciaux_'?" articula Seamus.

- " Cours encadrés, c'est une sorte de rattrapage, ou d'approfondissement", expliqua Hermione, sa tâche enfin accomplie. "Ce n'est pas toi qui choisit la matière, ce sont tes notes et les professeurs qui pensent que tu peux en avoir besoin. Ca concerne que les quatrième, cinquième, sixième et septième années. Les cours spéciaux par contre, j'en sais rien. Je sais juste qu'on en a pas pendant au moins cinq semaines."

- "Et tu fais quoi toi, pendant les cours encadrés?..." demanda Harry avec un air amusé. "Tu vas pas me dire que tu vas en rattrapage...

- Bah, euh..., j'sais pas. Je demanderai tout à l'heure au professeur Mc Gonagall...

- Oh, regardez. Tu parles d'une bonne journée! On commence : sieste. Puis réveil en sursaut avec Mc Gonagall, et encore sieste, avec mal de tête cette fois..." maugréa Ron.

Sur cette bonne parole, les cinquième années allèrent au cours d'Histoire de la Magie avec leur ennuyissime professeur fantôme. Après s'être installer, ils sortirent un parchemin pour écrire le titre de la leçon. Quel étonnement! _Révolte de Gobelins_. Encore une... On se demande bien combien y'en a... Et le cours ne fut guère plus intéressant que d'habitude.

Quelques cours passèrent, et la plupart d'entre eux se résumait à : "Vous êtes en cinquième années... BUSEs à la fin de l'année... En retard sur le programme... Pas de temps à perdre." C'est alors que le mercredi arriva. Des rumeurs circulaient déjà sur les nouveaux profs, et les Gryffondor voulaient les vérifier au plus vite. Pas un n'arriva en retard au cours de Mr Zoriou. Il fit l'appel et son cours débuta.

- "Bien. J'ai pris connaissances de votre niveau et de vos anciens cours. Nous allons continuer sur les créatures que vous avez étudié en troisième année. Nous repasserons alors les bases.

Harry le trouva assez détendu et sympathique. Il était moins vieux que ce qu'il pensait et chacun de ses mots étaient captivant. Il avait un talent évident pour l'enseignement. Le cours passa plus vite qu'il ne l'eut crut, et ils se dirigèrent vers le quatrième étage pour rejoindre la salle de Duel. Les salles avaient été complètement réaménagées, et les cours des cinquième années se déroulaient soit dans un gymnase, soit dans une immense salle où les murs semblaient capitonnés espacés par de grandes baies vitrées, avec des coussins disposés ici et là.

- "Bonjour" dirent en cœur les élèves en entrant dans la pièce capitonnée, d'une voix incertaine.

Ils s'installèrent en tailleur sur les coussins qui formaient un arc de cercle autour du bureau. Le professeur Kimberley avait une réputation de femme glaciale, sans émotions. Elle ne leva la tête une fois tous les élèves assis.

- "Bonjour", fit-elle d'un ton dur. "Pas la peine de sortir vos baguettes, ni rien d'autre, d'ailleurs." (les élèves échangèrent des regards inquiets : c'était pas bon signe.) "Ne faites pas cette tête" dit-elle, "Je veux juste évaluer votre Marque. Je ferai l'appel et en même temps, vous viendrez me montrer votre Marque. J'appelle dans l'ordre dans lequel vous êtes installés, ce sera plus simple."

Elle se tourna vers le plan de la classe et s'apprêtait à commencer. Les Gryffondors se dévisagèrent en marmonnant. Une main se leva.

- "Euh, professeur... Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir ce qu'est la _Marque_", tenta Parvati, alors que ses camarades la gratifiée de cette remarque.

- "J'aurais dû m'en douter", dit-elle, plus pour elle que pour les élèves. "Cette Marque est votre carte d'identité magique. Certaines études sont menées sur le sujet. Il y a plusieurs critères : la luminosité, la couleur, la taille, la persistance, etc... Pour l'invoquer, vous placerez votre main devant vous, comme si un hibou venait manger quelques choses dans le creux de votre main, et vous vous focalisez sur votre magie, sur vous. La Marque représente la plupart du temps une sphère, mais certain cas sont différents. Vous verrez, ce n'est pas si compliqué." Et elle reposa les yeux sur la liste d'élève. "Lavande Brown".

Celle-ci s'avança, hésitante, et se mit face à son professeur. Elle mit sa main paume vers le plafond. Elle ferma les yeux, et, comme un hologramme, une sphère de la taille d'un poing, s'éleva à environ cinq centimètres. Elle persista quelques secondes, où bleu et violet se mélangés, puis elle éclata en fumée. Le professeur nota quelques mots sur un calepin, puis appela la suivante : "Parvati Patil". La plupart des élèves passèrent, et bientôt il ne resta que notre fameux trio.

Quand se fut le tour d'Hermione, la préfète se leva et elle étendit une main tremblante qu'elle parvint à maîtriser. Aussitôt une boule de la taille d'un Cognard se matérialisa devant la jeune fille. Elle était toute rose mais semblait faire éclipse avec autre chose, car un cercle vert émanait de la sphère, répandant toute sa lumière. Un léger "Wouaaah" se fit entendre. Un vert printanier se déversait dans la salle, et s'interrompit quelques temps plus tard en éclatant en fumée. Les élèves la regardèrent émerveillés alors qu'elle regagnait sa place, confuse. La prof de Duel griffonna un peu plus sur son cahier de note et, sans relever la tête : "Ron Weasley"

Le rouquin se redressa et marcha jusqu'à Kimberley. Il était pas très rassurant de faire sa Marque après celle qu'avait fait Hermione. Il fit s'élever une sphère bleue roi, avec deux anneaux autour qui se coupaient perpendiculairement d'une blancheur éclatante. Elle dura plus longtemps que celle d'Hermione, ce qui était déjà beaucoup. Il se rassit, assez fier de sa performance.

Harry était le dernier. Il alla nonchalamment prés du bureau professoral, déplia les doigts, et se concentra sur sa magie en fermant les yeux. Il imagina cela comme un fleuve au débit puissant, traversant ses veines. Il pensa à lui. A ce qu'il était. Qui il était. Harry Potter. Un frémissement autour de lui l'interpella, et il rouvrit ses paupières. Il en fut sidéré. Au dessus de sa paume, voltigeait une sphère. SA sphère. De la taille d'un Souafle, elle était argentée. Une chaleur se répandait du feu orange vif qui brûlait au dessus de la boule. Des flammes jaillissaient d'une puissance phénoménale. Il sentait la chaleur émanant de l'hologramme flottant. Cela dura près du double de temps que la normale. La sphère se volatilisa en un nuage. Il se retourna et vit des visages effarés. Il fit comme si de rien était et se repositionna sur son coussin. Kimberley le regarda attentivement mais ne dit mot. Elle écrivit hâtivement sur le bloc-note, ne laissant paraître aucune émotion. Le cours se poursuivit dans un exercice de concentration.


	5. Chapter 5

5/ L'affiche

Harry se frotta les yeux. Il était trop tôt pour se lever, les rayons du soleil n'étaient pas encore parus. Il repensa encore à ce rêve. Le même. Encore. Hermione... Mais pourquoi tombait-elle, sans réagir? Elle avait une baguette à la main mais ne s'en servait pas. Elle était impuissante, hypnotisée. Et pourquoi, lui, arrivait-il toujours à être ligoté sans même se débattre? Ce n'était qu'un simple rêve, bien sûr, mais les rêves de Harry traduisaient toujours une activité peu normale de Voldemort. Il était ressuscité, et il n'allait pas se morfondre. Il était même évident qu'il avait des projets en ce moment. En rapport avec ce rêve? Peut-être... Cela veut peut-être signifier qu'elle est en danger. Il ne faut pas sous-estimer le mage noir, et il pourrait utiliser Hermione pour l'atteindre lui.

Il se leva finalement. Il n'avait pas sommeil, et ne voulait pas rester là, à penser simplement. Il s'habilla vite fait, bien fait, et saisit son Éclair de Feu. Il s'assura que la chambre d'à côté était calme, paisible, et il sortit du dortoir. Le seul moyen de se décontracter était de voler. Ca faisait bien plus de deux mois qu'il n'avait pas chevauché son balai. Il descendit dans la salle commune, et s'apprêta à sortir.

L'air était encore chaud, caractéristique d'une fin d'été. Il passa une jambe par-dessus le balai, et sentit le manche vibrer. "Aussi impatient que moi, à ce que je vois." Puis il entreprit quelques loopings. Il alternait chandelle et descente en piqué. Il sortit ensuite le Mini-Vif d'Or que Ron lui avait offert et s'entraîna. Il virevolta sur son balai jusqu'à ce que son estomac le rappelle à l'ordre. Alors qu'il amorçait la descente, il vit quelqu'un émerger de la Forêt Interdite. Kimberley. Elle pressait le pas. Il n'était donc pas le seul à ne pas dormir beaucoup...

- "Quelqu'un sait-il ce qu'est un Garval?", demanda Mr Zoriou, une fois le silence revenu.

Personne ne fut étonné de voir une main à coté d'Harry et Ron se lever en moins d'une seconde. La soudaineté de la réaction le fit sursauter légèrement.

- "Oui, Miss...? "

- "...Granger. Un Garval est la forme 'pure' de la lycanthropie. Contrairement à un Loup-garou, il n'a pas était mordu. Il est simplement né de parents Loup-garous."

- "Exact, 5 points pour Gryffondor. Quelqu'un a-t-il quelque chose à rajouter"

Au plus grand étonnement de tous, et surtout d'Hermione, une main se leva.

- "Allez-y Mr...? "

- "...Potter. Le Garval vit en meute, contrairement au Loup-garou qui est solitaire. Sa transformation est indépendante de la lune. De forme humaine, il est reconnaissable à ses yeux qui deviennent anormalement jaune lors de vives émotions. Sa puissance est trois fois supérieure que celle d'un Loup-garou, et dix fois à celle d'un loup." récita Harry.

- "Bravo! Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire mieux moi-même. 10 points pour Gryffondor."

Tout le monde en resta bouche bée. Ron semblait s'écarter, de peur que ce soit contagieux. Hermione le regardait à la fois étonnée et trahie. Harry avait l'habitude d'être discret et participait peu bien que le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal était de loin son cours préféré.

- "Nous allons en effet étudier le Garval. Malgré la superbe définition que vos camarades ont fait, je rajouterai qu'il est plus sauvage..."

Ils prirent des notes sur la créature en question. A la fin du cours, Hermione lança de façon cinglante : "Je vais à la bibliothèque...", sans même attendre une réplique de ses amis.

- "Tu l'as vexé, on dirait...

- Et alors? J'ai rien à me reprocher..." répondit Harry.

- "Comment ça se fait que tu deviens un intello toi, maintenant ?" demanda Ron, un sourire en coin.

- "C'est pas parce qu'on lit deux trois livres qu'on est intello", fit-il en sentant la colère monter.

- "Eh... Détend-toi ! J'disais ça pour rire..."

Harry avait en effet passé ses vacances à lire. Dumbledore l'avait interdit de sortir et le seul rattachement qu'il avait avec le monde magique était les lettres de ses amis et ses bouquins. Il les avait commandé par Hiboux-Express de chez Fleury & Bott, avec ses manuels de cours. Il avait senti sa faiblesse par rapport à Voldemort et il sentait le besoin de repousser son ignorance. Il avait pris connaissance de certains livres intéressants en demandant le catalogue des livres existant. Il en avait commandé plusieurs et son instinct l'avait immédiatement reporté au livre _Le lycanthrope_, où toutes les sortes de loups y été répertoriées (allant de animagi célèbres à Loup-Garou).

En chemin, ils rencontrèrent une affiche :

_Sélection des nouveaux membres des équipes de Quidditch. _

_Sont convoqués les membres de l'équipe et les prétendants aux postes disponibles uniquement._

_Pour les inscriptions s'adresser aux directeurs de vos maisons._

- "Tiens, t'as vu, pour Gryffondor, c'est demain soir..." remarqua Ron. "J'me demande qui va venir...

- Toi?" demanda le brun en levant les sourcils.

- "Mouais, pourquoi pas..." sourit Ron.

- "Trois Weasley dans l'équipe, tu parles d'une tare... Cette fois, c'est sûr, Gryffondor n'aura pas la Coupe", ricana une voix derrière eux.

Pas besoin de se retourner pour découvrir Malefoy et compagnie. Harry n'eut pas le temps de ciller que Ron lui envoya un uppercut magistral. Malefoy fut projeté en arrière et, comme un jeu de quille, sa bande de Serpentard s'écroula. Le blondinet se releva, et il se jeta sur son agresseur en poussant un cri de rage, Crabbe et Goyle à sa suite, Parkinson restant en arrière. Harry s'élança prêt à cogner mais fut arrêté par le bras d'une poigne de fer.

- "Arrêtez immédiatement", gronda une voix froide dans le dos de Harry.

Kimberley avait surgis de nulle part, une main serrant sa baguette magique, l'autre tenant Harry. Pris dans leurs élans, ils continuaient de se battre. La prof de Duel jeta un sort, et chacun furent expulsés aux murs, où ils étaient suspendus, comme collés à du papier tue-mouches. Elle lâcha enfin Harry et s'approcha du mur où se tenaient les prisonniers.

- "Quand je dis stop, c'est stop ! Vous n'avez pas honte de vous battre comme de simples moldus. A trois contre un en plus ! Et toi," dit-elle en s'adressant à Malefoy, "tu es sensé être un préfet. Suivez-moi, vous quatre."

Elle agita son bras pour les libérer du sort, et ils s'étalèrent tous sur le sol. Harry jeta un regard d'impuissance à Ron, alors que Drago marmonnait des mots où juste "mon père" fut entendu clairement. Parkinson avait déjà disparu, et il décida d'aller rejoindre Hermione.

En entrant dans la bibliothèque, il la chercha du regard. Il vit ses affaires ainsi que quelques livres disposés sur une table. Il se décida à l'attendre là et s'assit autour de la table. Il saisit le premier livre de la pile pour voir de quoi cela traité. _Transe : Comment et Pourquoi?_ Étrange sujet... Les autres étaient des dérivés tel que _Contrôle de soi_ ou encore _Perte de mémoire inexpliquée_. Il jugea préférable de reposer le volume. Pourquoi Hermione s'interréssait-elle à cela ? Certes elle lisait un peu de tout, mais le sujet semblait assez ciblé. Puis, son sang se glaça. Peut-être que le plan de Voldemort était déjà mit en place ? Au bout de longues minutes, il préféra aller la chercher lui-même. Il erra entre les rayons, puis reconnu son amie. Elle était sur une échelle et s'apprêtait à reposer un livre tout en haut de l'étagère. Elle avait d'autres livres en mains qui oscillaient déjà dangereusement.

- "Euh, tu as besoin d'aide?" essaya-t-il.

- "Hein ? Quoi ?" se retourna-t-elle vivement.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva, et un déluge de livres s'abatta sur le pauvre Gryffondor. Il tomba, assommé par le choc entre _Absences et Amnésies_ et le sommet de son crâne. Hermione descendit rapidement de l'échelle et se pencha sur Harry qui se frottait douloureusement la tête.

- "Oh, je suis vraiment désolée... Est-ce que ça va?" s'affola-t-elle

- "Bah, on peut dire que j'ai connu des jours meilleurs..."

Harry lui raconta l'épisode de la baston, sans lui faire part de son inquiétude envers elle. Elle en fut sidéré.

- "Comment a-t-il pu ? Hou ! Ce Malefoy est vraiment odieux."

Elle fulminait. Harry s'amusa un peu à la voir dans cet état. Si on regardait de plus près, il était persuadé qu'on aurait pu voir des éclairs jaillir de ses yeux. Ils allèrent dans la salle commune pour attendre Ron. Une demie heure plus tard, il apparut enfin peu avant manger. Il leur fit signe d'aller à la Grande Salle où il s'expliquerait. Il avait la lèvre fendue et son oeil droit avait des reflets violacés.

- "J'ai eut 50 points en moins, et les Serpentard, 60 chacun pour leur lâcheté." dit-il en s'asseyant en bout de table pour ne pas être dérangé.

Harry vit les Serpentard leur adresser un regard méchant. Préparaient-ils un mauvais coup ?...

- "On a eut une punition collective. On doit laver les baies vitrées de la salle de Duel lundi." Il saisit un morceau de pain et croqua dedans à pleine dents. "Je suis en retard parce qu'on est allé à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh ne nous a pas lâché. Malefoy a une entorse au poignet et il a que fait de pleurnicher.

- "Ca, il l'a mérité", renchérit Hermione.

Ils terminèrent leurs repas et regagnèrent la salle commune des Gryffondor en critiquant les Serpentard. Ron préféra se coucher pas trop tard pour pouvoir être en forme pour les qualif de Quidditch. Harry et Hermione montèrent dans leur dortoir de préfets.

- "Tu veux dormir ? demanda Hermione

- "Pas spécialement... Il est vachement tôt." répondit Harry en s'asseyant sur le sofa.

- "Ca te dit de m'aider, j'ai des recherches à faire...

- Quel genre?

- Genre côté réserve..." fit-elle avec une lueur indéchiffrable dans les yeux.

- "Pas de problème. Je vais chercher la cape..."


	6. Chapter 6

6/ Recrutement

Ils s'esquivèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité, déambulant dans le château. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la bibliothèque, des voix s'élevèrent. Ils aperçurent le professeur Kimberley s'entretenir avec le professeur Rogue. Ils chuchotaient tout en marchant lentement dans le couloir. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus vers les élèves clandestins puis se plantèrent devant eux. Hermione se serra contre Harry pour qu'ils ne les touchent pas. Ils retinrent leur souffle pour ne pas être entendus.

- "Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'accorder de telle faveur. Vous savez à quel risque vous vous exposait ?

- Je suis tout à fait consciente de mes engagements."répliqua la brune

- "Bon d'accord, je ferais cela pour vous, mais, cela va prendre au moins un mois." assura Rogue.

- "Je vous remercie Severus." Il fit un rictus pour cacher sa résignation. "C'est une compensation au service que je vous ai rendu."

La prof de Duel fit un très bref sourire au plus grand étonnement de Harry (Kimberley ne souriait que très rarement).

- "Bon, il se fait tard. Il vaut mieux que je m'y mette tout de suite," prévint Rogue.

- "Vous avez raison. Bonne nuit."

Il fit un signe de tête pour toute réponse et s'éloigna dans un tourbillon de cape. La jeune femme resta là quelques secondes à observer l'angle de mur par où été partit son collègue. Un sourire malsain se dessina sur ses lèvres puis elle repartit par le chemin par lequel elle était arrivée.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent quelques instants, un peu gênés de réaliser dans quelle position ils étaient. Ils tentèrent de comprendre la conversation qu'ils venaient de surprendre malgré eux, puis reprirent leur chemin . Les oreilles aux aguets, surveillant le moindre son suspect, ils poussèrent la porte de la bibliothèque. Ils enlevèrent avec soulagement la cape qui leur tenait chaud. Après avoir saisi leur baguette et chuchoté "_Lumos_", ils arrivèrent à la réserve.

- "On cherche à quoi ?", demanda Harry en levant la tête vers quelques volumes.

- "A _Marques_..." répondit-elle en esquissant en sourire. "Je veux savoir ce que tout cela signifie..."

Harry sourit intérieurement en pensant à l'éternelle curiosité de son amie. Après plusieurs heures peu fructueuses, ils remontèrent en silence vers leur dortoir. Harry caressa l'ours de la peinture.

- "Pas très sérieux pour des préfets..." plaisanta-t-il.

- "C'est pour la bonne cause", se défendit-elle. Puis ils se séparèrent en entrant chacun dans leurs chambres, s'adressant des regards fatigués.

- "Vous êtes presque au complet. Il ne manque qu'une personne" déclara le professeur Mc Gonagall en regardant sa liste. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les membres de l'équipe. "Dés qu'on aura trouver notre gardien, vous choisirez un capitaine."

Ils s'élevèrent ensuite vers les trois anneaux de but. Sept Gryffondors attendaient de faire leurs preuves. Ils appelèrent le premier, et voulant faire du plus jeune au plus vieux, un deuxième année qu'Harry ne connaissait pas les rejoint. Sur les huit tirs des poursuiveuses, il n'en bloqua aucun. Son cas fut vite éliminé, et il partit avant même que les autres soient passés. Vint le tour de deux copines de troisième années. L'une avait les cheveux d'un dégradé de brun, l'autre, blonde, avait une coupe courte. Elles n'étaient pas très performantes à cause de leur malaise sur leurs balais. Harry tournait au dessus des trois filles qui se passaient le Souafle pour avoir la meilleure vue sur les buts. Un garçon de troisième année eut pour le moment la meilleure performance en arrêtant trois tirs. Colin Crivey se pointa en lançant un "Salut Harry". Il était assez maladroit et faillit même tombé de son balai. Il signala ensuite qu'il avait le vertige, annonçant cela comme un détail secondaire. L'équipe se lança des regards désespérés. Ginny arriva à sa suite et montra une grande agilité, acclamée par ses frères. Malgré une certaine aisance sur son balai, il était évident que le poste de gardien ne lui convenait pas. Une parfaite attrapeuse remplaçante, pensa Harry. Ron parvint à arrêter quatre buts, faisant un nouveau record pour les recrues. Lee Jordan était le dernier à ne pas être passé, et il s'avéra qu'il était plus efficace derrière le micro de commentateur (on ne dévoilera pas son score par pudeur...).

Les joueurs titulaires se regroupèrent au centre pour délibérer. Angélina ressortit la liste des prétendants.

- "Il y a quelqu'un qui n'est pas encore passé. Trop tard" Elle jeta un regard vers la terre ferme. "Ah bah tiens, la voilà."

Munie d'un Nimbus 2000, elle décollait du sol avec grâce. Ses cheveux volant derrière elle, elle atteint les joueurs attroupés en vol stationnaire.

- "Désolée pour le retard", bredouilla Hermione. "Je.. je récupérais mon balai."

- "C'est pas grave", lui dit Katie Bell.

- "Sache que la ponctualité c'est très important", lui indiqua Angélina avec un air autoritaire.

- "Puisque la pêche n'a pas était très bonne, tu peux quand même essayer", reprit Alicia avec plus de décontraction.

Harry lui adressa un air confiant et il décela un mélange de concentration et d'appréhension dans le visage de la préfète. Hermione alla vers les trois cercles puis se mit à voleter autour. Elle se défendit avec force, malgré les tirs appuyés d'Angélina qui ne digérait toujours pas son retard.

- "Wouah... six tirs sur huit", s'exclama Fred. "Bon, qui vote pour qu'Hermione intègre l'équipe?"

Cinq mains se levèrent, puis une sixième plus difficilement.

- "Bon, ça, c'est fait... Le capitaine maintenant ?" reprit Angélina.

- "Moi, ça me semble assez évident..." dit Georges d'un air entendu à son frère.

Fred et Georges insistèrent pour que ce soit Harry (qui n'eut pas son mot à dire), appuyés par Alicia et Katie. Hermione préféra se faire discrète, mais acquiesça (quant à Angélina, elle ne voyait pas vraiment ça comme ça mais préféra se taire...). Le capitaine fut donc Harry.

Une mini-fête s'improvisa alors pour célébrer l'intégration du gardien et la promotion de l'attrapeur. Les jumeaux se chargèrent des provisions en allant à la cuisine. Puis l'effervescence du début de soirée laissa place aux conversations plus posées.

- "Où as tu appris à jouer comme ça ? L'an dernier et même avant tu n'avais pas autant de considération pour le Quidditch, il me semble..." lui demanda Harry

- "Ouais, je sais... Mais, mes vacances en Bulgarie m'ont fait remettre tous cela en question." s'expliqua-t-elle.

- "Forcément, en jouant avec le meilleur attrapeur de tous les temps, on apprend vite", s'exclama Fred.

- "J'imagine ça d'ici, une belle virée à bord de son Eclair de Feu au soleil couchant, le vent leur fouettant le visage...", peignit Georges.

Hermione rougit à la remarque, alors que tous riaient. Tous ? Non... Assis dans son fauteuil, l'un d'eux résistait encore et toujours à l'envahisseur, euh... à l'allégresse générale. Ron... Il n'appréciait que très peu la cachotterie de l'inscription d'Hermione, qui lui avait au passage piqué la place. La fête se finit très tard à la grande joie de tous. Ron alla se coucher prématurément suivit plus tardivement par ses camarades.

Le lendemain, étant en week-end, ils se levèrent alors que le soleil avait depuis très longtemps montrer ses rayons. Une fois descendus, Ron ne parlait toujours pas à la nouvelle gardienne. Ginny se décida à briser le silence.

- "Quelqu'un veut venir avec moi faire une petite partie de Quidditch.

- Ouais, j'suis partant" dit Ron en posant un regard froid à la préfète.

- "Ok, je viens aussi", dit Harry. "Hermione ?"

Elle avait le regard perdu, fixant inconsciemment le pichet de sirop de mûre. Elle secoua la tête, comme pour sortir de ses pensées, et une lueur inquiétante se forma dans ses yeux.

- "Je vais à la bibliothèque", dit-elle brutalement. Et elle se détourna vivement et se dirigea vers le Hall.

Ils échangèrent des regards d'incompréhension. Ron murmura un vague "Bon débarras" pour lui-même et ils allèrent chercher leurs balais.


	7. Chapter 7

Merci a mes cinq reviewers (dont une forcée...) J'espère que la suite vous plaira... 

7/ Requêtes

Harry, Ron et Hermione revinrent en même temps dans la salle commune aux alentours de 23h. Ron revenait de sa punition avec les Serpentard alors que les deux autres étaient allés, ainsi qu'avec l'équipe de Quidditch, au premier entraînement de la saison. Harry et Hermione étaient restés plus longtemps pour ranger le coffre qui contenait Souafle, Cognards et Vif d'Or dans le bureau de Mme Bibine. Leurs mines fatiguées réclamaient un lit de toute urgence.

Hermione entra dans la chambre contiguë en claquant la porte.

- "Mais Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ! On doit être en cours dans dix minutes !"

- "Quoi ! Dix minutes !" sursauta-t-il.

Il sauta de son lit et s'habilla en vitesse sans même se soucier d'Hermione qui se rinçait l'œil discrètement. Il attrapa son sac de cours qu'il avait (Dieu merci...) préparé la veille. Hermione et Harry descendirent ensemble en courant vers le premier étage. Ils rentrèrent pile au moment de la sonnerie, sous le regard courroucé du professeur Mc Gonagall.

Son ventre gargouilla jusqu'à la dernière minute du cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, regrettant amèrement de ne pas avoir pris de petit déjeuner. Alors qu'il s'attablait aux côtés de Ron, le vol des hiboux lui fit lever la tête. Il chercha désespérément sa chouette, mais reporta son attention vers les plats qui se remplissaient d'eux-mêmes.

- "Tu attends une lettre ?" demanda Hermione, qui avait regardé la scène.

- "Oui, de Sniffle. Ca fait deux semaines que je lui ai envoyé Hedwige." Il avait dit cela sur un ton inquiet.

- "Il est peut-être assez loin, tu sais..." rassura Ron.

- "Non, il m'a dit qu'il était plus proche que ce qu'on croyait..."

- "Bizarre", ajouta Hermione.

Le plumage blanc de la chouette effraie ne se manifesta que le soir venu. Il était en pleine lecture de _Nos pouvoirs cachés_, un livre qu'Hermione lui avait demandé de lire pour faire leurs recherches sur les Marques. Un picotement contre la vitre le sortit du livre, et il se releva de son lit pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Hedwige entra et se posa sur l'épaule de son maître. Il détacha la lettre chiffonnée qui pendait à la patte du volatile. Il la déplia.

Harry,

Je comprend très bien pourquoi tu veux le faire, mais, ce sera assez pénible et long. Sache quand même qu'on a mis trois ans pour le faire avec James et Peter. Certes, nous n'avons pas été aidés.

Je veux bien te servir de professeur, et vu que tu veux y parvenir au plus vite, deux fois par semaines sera parfait. Pour le lieu, la Cabane Hurlante sera idéale. Je suis déjà à proximité. Nous ne fixerons les rendez-vous que d'un jour à l'autre pour ne pas nous faire repérer. Pour le premier, je te dit dimanche prochain à minuit. Renvoie-moi ta réponse au plus vite pour me confirmer la date.

A bientôt, Sniffle.

Ca y est. Son plan à lui était en place. Il ne manquait plus qu'un détail qu'il devait résoudre vendredi, et il serait prêt. Il reprit alors la lecture de son très ennuyeux livre.

Le vendredi midi en question arriva. Hermione et Ron se disputaient encore à cause d'un désaccord. Harry, habitué à ses comportements, traîna les pieds vers le quatrième étage en ignorant la tempête qui sévissait à coté de lui. Le cours de Duel avait lieu dans l'habituelle salle capitonnée munie d'immenses fenêtres (où Ron et la bande à Malefoy avaient éliminés toutes traces de doigts...). Ils s'assirent sur des coussins ou des poufs épars. Harry replia les jambes pour être en tailleur.

- "Bien. Aujourd'hui, nous commençons le cours sur les Quatre éléments. Nous verrons pour commencer le sort de l'Air. Le plus simple. Il sert à déstabiliser l'adversaire, en faisant s'abattre une tempête sur lui. Cela peut aller de la brise légère à l'ouragan, tout dépend de votre concentration, de votre hargne. Ne vous inquiétez pas si juste un filet d'air sort de votre baguette, c'est tout à fait normal. La formule est "Enventare". Le geste est une simple boucle effectuée par le poignet, puis d'un coup vif dans la direction souhaitée. Vous vous mettrez par deux. L'un lance le sort, et l'autre fait "Protego" pour contrer. Tout le monde en place. Je vous évaluerez en même temps sur vos aptitudes à contrer. Allez-y." Et le professeur Kimberley se replongea dans ses notes.

Ron et Hermione s'étaient mis ensemble, pour déverser leur colère librement, donc Harry chercha Neville du regard. Il se souvint alors qu'il s'était cassé le nez tout-à-l'heure dans les escaliers.

- "Euh, professeur. Je... je n'ai pas de partenaire..." bredouilla Harry.

- "D'accord. Donc tu te mettra avec moi." Et sur ce, elle se leva de son siège et pris sa baguette.

Elle s'avança vers lui et pointa sa baguette sur lui.

- "Tu commence par te défendre." dit-elle plus comme un ordre qu'une question.

Il serra sa main sur sa baguette, prêt à faire ses preuves. Des brises légères jaillissaient déjà près d'eux. Harry savait déjà faire parfaitement ce sort pour l'avoir appris l'an dernier lors du Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Mais là, elle ne le ménagerait pas. Ses pensées furent confirmées en voyant Kimberley avoir un petit sourire légèrement sadique. Puis, elle ouvrit la bouche.

- "Enventa.."

- "Protego" lança Harry en même temps.

Harry sentit l'air s'exploser sur la bulle protectrice qu'il avait formé à temps. Les élèves à proximité furent immédiatement arrêtés dans leur élan, projetés sur le mur derrière Harry. Quant à lui, il avait les pied comme ancrés dans le sol, les genoux fléchis pour lutter un maximum contre le souffle puissant. Puis le vent cessa de vibrer et il dégonfla son bouclier en baissant sa baguette. Il remarqua qu'il avait glissé de plusieurs mètres.

- "Bien..." dit la prof de Duel d'un air appréciateur. Elle nota quelques mots sur une de ses feuilles qui se tenaient à portée de main, puis se retourna vers lui. "A votre tour."

Il se mit en position, et se concentra. Puis il dit enfin : "Enventare". Un souffle de plus de 200 km/h se dirigea droit sur la jeune femme qui, malgré le bouclier, recula de deux mètres, les cheveux au vent. Elle se redressa, étonnée, puis repris le sourire perfide qu'elle avait fait. Elle griffonna encore plus sur sa feuille, puis le regarda.

- "Eh bien, Mr Potter, je m'excuse de vous avoir sous estimer. Je vous félicite de votre prestation."

Et elle se détourna vers les autres élèves qui reprenaient leurs duels, s'affrontant avec des vents atteignant la vitesse d'un escargot. Terrifiant, n'est-ce pas... Le cours s'acheva alors qu'Harry regardait par la fenêtre pour s'occuper. Deux ombres tournoyaient au dessus des feuillages de la Forêt Interdite. Quand les élèves commencèrent à sortir, il se détourna de ce spectacle et s'avança vers son professeur qui rangeait ses affaires dans une serviette bleutée. Il fit signe à Ron et Hermione de ne pas l'attendre.

- "Professeur, je peux vous parler."

- "Allez-y, je vous écoute"

- "Eh bien, voilà. Je voudrait perfectionner ma magie. Vous nous avez dit lors de nos cours que c'était possible, et...".

Il s'arrêta devant le sourire de la jeune femme. Elle baissait les yeux d'un air amusé. Harry trouvait que le surnom "Iceberg-woman", si gentiment donné par Ron, ne lui revenait en aucun cas. Du haut de sa vingtaine d'année, elle avait réussie à se faire immédiatement respecter. La paroi de glace avait fondue, et le visage séduisant de Kimberley était à présent rassurant et rieur. Elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui.

- "Je m'étais étonnée de ne pas vous avoir vue plus tôt..." répondit-elle.

- "Vous... vous saviez qu..que j'allais venir ?" bafouilla-t-il.

- "Le professeur Dumbledore m'avais avertie de votre goût du risque, et du danger que vous courrez en permanence, bien que je le savait déjà." Harry parut choqué par ses derniers mots. "Vous savez, votre réputation et votre passé est aussi connue en France. Moins, certes, mais votre nom n'est pas inconnu."

Elle reprit son souffle, puis dévisagea avec plus d'attention les traits du jeune homme, en reprenant son allure impassible. Iceberg-woman... le retour!

- "Je peux bien sûr vous aider, mais il faut savoir que le professeur Dumbledore est entièrement contre. Il ne veut pas vous déranger pendant vos études, puisque vous êtes assez préoccupé. Il ne veut pas vous faire un poids de plus.

- Mais j'ai besoin de ces cours. Je ne veux pas me sentir vulnérable..." s'énerva-t-il, outré par ce que le directeur pensait.

- "Ce n'est pas une raison pour hausser la voix. Je vous ai dit que je vous aiderai." continua-t-elle d'un calme olympien. "Je vous donnerez des cours particuliers, mais vous devez en parler à personne, compris?

- Compris.

- On fixe nos séances le lundi midi. Je n'ai que ce créneau horaire à vous proposer.

- C'est parfait", ajouta-t-il, satisfait.

- "Soit. maintenant, je vais vous demander de disposer. On se revoit alors près des serres de botanique à l'heure de manger."

- D'accord" et il partit de la salle de cours.

Il continua de marcher jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il s'étonna lui-même d'avoir réussi cette partie de son plan. Le plus étonnant était sans doute la façon rapide et autoritaire de son professeur d'avoir accepter sa proposition. Tout se déroulait comme il le voulait. Il resta dans ses pensées, et il ressenti un horrible mal à son front. Non, ce n'était pas sa cicatrice. Quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un venait de le percuter de plein fouet à la tête et il tomba sur les fesses, ainsi que l'agresseur...


	8. Chapter 8

**8/ Apprentissage**

- "Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas !", se plaint alors la personne qu'il venait de cogner, d'une voix qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

- "Je peux te retourner le compliment, Hermione." grimaça-t-il.

Elle releva la tête, confuse et déboussolée par le choc. Harry vit que le tableau cachant l'entrée de la salle commune était à une dizaine de mètres derrière elle. Il se releva et s'apprêta à aider la jeune fille. Hermione s'affola, tout d'un coup, saisit le livre qu'elle avait échappé pendant sa chute et se mit debout en un souffle. Harry resta là, à la regarder, interloqué.

- "Euh, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, toi ? T'étais encore avec Kimberley ?" reprit Hermione.

- "Et toi? Où tu cours comme ça ?" rétorqua-t-il, énervé par son attitude.

- "Bon ! J'ai compris ! Je ne te pose pas de question, et tu ne m'en poses pas, ok ?

- Ok..."

Et ils repartirent chacun de leurs cotés, impassibles. Harry entra dans la salle commune et vit Ron en pleine bataille explosive avec Dean et Seamus. Il s'assit à une table près d'eux et sortit son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie. Il avait très peu avancé ses devoirs ses derniers temps. Il était préoccupé par de nombreuses choses et n'était pas très motivé à travailler, hormis en Duel et en Défense contre les Force du Mal. Mais il ne devait pas accumuler de retard s'il souhaitait pouvoir voir Sirius deux fois par semaine. C'est alors à contrecœur qu'il laissa Ron partir seul à la Grande Salle pour manger en lui demandant de lui ramener quelques choses. Il passa toute la soirée assis à cette table à bosser sa révolte de Gobelins. Il se leva endoloris de sa chaise aux alentours de trois heures, traînant les pieds vers _Luc le dresseur d'ours_.

Il fit pivoter le tableau où les personnages grognaient en dormant. Il entra dans le dortoir et vit qu'Hermione elle aussi dormait. Elle était allongée sur le sofa, une main pendant dans le vide. Elle avait échappé un lourd volume qui s'était ouvert sur le sol. Sa mine était fatiguée. Il s'approcha et referma le livre d'un coup de pied. Il s'assit sur le bord du canapé en la regardant attentivement. Des cernes violacés se dessinaient sous ses yeux offrant une habituelle couleur noisette lorsque qu'ils étaient ouverts. Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui lui retombait sur le visage. Un visage d'ange. Harry sentit son cœur cogner fort dans sa poitrine, et un étrange creux se fit dans son estomac. Sa main s'attarda sur la joue de la belle au bois dormant. Elle gémit, et se tourna lentement vers Harry, en lui serrant le bras. Il fut surpris, sans pour autant se dégager. Elle sourit dans son sommeil.

En la regardant ainsi, ses yeux clos et ses fines lèvres s'étirant en un sourire, il se disait à quel point il tenait à elle. Euh, en toute amitié, bien sûr... C'était une proie tellement facile pour Lord Voldemort. Il l'atteindrait à travers elle. Mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser faire. Il devait agir, lutter, et en finir pour de bon. Il devait pour cela fortifier sa magie. Il s'approcha pour l'embrasser sur le front dans le but de s'en aller, mais une main l'attrapa et il fut attiré contre la préfète. Ne se débattant pas pour ne pas la réveiller, il finit par s'endormir lui aussi.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla. Il était sur le dos, Hermione au creux de ses bras, la tête de son amie nichée dans son cou. Il sourit, puis ferma les yeux : sa partenaire bougeait. Il fit semblant de dormir pour ne pas se retrouver dans une situation gênante. Elle s'éveilla, et commença et s'étirer lorsqu'elle lâcha un cri de surprise. Son visage était à quelques centimètres de celui de Harry, et il parvenait à sentir sa respiration saccadée sur sa joue. Elle se redressa doucement pour qu'il ne se réveille pas. Elle mit ses mains devant ses yeux et chuchota quelques mots pour elle même.

- "Oh, non, pas encore", gémit-elle. Et elle se rua à l'extérieur du dortoir.

"Comment ça '_encore_'?" se demanda Harry, suspicieux et étonné à la fois. Décidément, Hermione était bizarre ces temps-ci, mais, qui n'a pas de secrets... Il se leva finalement. Et alla directement manger : il était midi passé. Ron et Harry se mirent d'accord pour passer l'après midi à continuer leurs devoirs. Ils passèrent aussi tout leur dimanche, penchés sur leurs livres. Harry travailla uniquement car il savait qu'il retrouverait Sirius, dans la Cabane Hurlante.

Il alla donc à ce lieu de rencontre à minuit. Il se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers le Saule, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Alors qu'il tentait de passer en force, et s'être prit plusieurs coups de branches, il finit par réussir à appuyer sur le nœud de l'arbre, qui cessa immédiatement de s'agiter. Il entra dans le passage secret, et atteint finalement la Cabane Hurlante. Il parvint dans la bâtisse poussiéreuse, faisant craquer le plancher sous ses pas. Un gros chien noir sortit de la pénombre.

- "Te voilà enfin..." dit Sirius, une fois reprit sa forme humaine. "Viens à l'étage, on y sera mieux."

Harry suivit son parrain dans un escalier lugubre. Ils arrivèrent sur le premier palier. La salle n'était pas aussi austère que le rez-de-chaussée. Devant, l'expression étonnée du filleul, Sirius se justifia.

- "J'ai dû nettoyer la pièce à coup de 'Récurvite' et de 'Réparo'. Les transformations de Lupin avaient tout saccagé."

Sirius l'emmena dans un coin de la chambre où était disposés des coussins. Ils se mirent à l'aise et le professeur pointa sa baguette sur Harry.

- "Bon, on va commencer. Il faut d'abord que je t'animagise.

- Que tu quoi?

- Que je te fasse révéler ton instinct animal, pour que l'entraînement commence. Ca t'éveille les sens. Tiens toi prêt... 'Révélanimalus' ".

Harry sentit alors une rafale lui voler dans les cheveux. Une sphère argentée l'éblouit, et il entendit un bruissement de feuillage accompagné par une odeur forestière. Il eut une faim meurtrière au creux de l'estomac. Puis son énergie se vida, et tout s'arrêta comme c'était venu. Il s'écroula sur le sol, puis rouvrit les yeux avec peine. Sirius le tenait par les épaules. Le filleul était encore sous le choc.

- "Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as vu, raconte...

- Euh, Une boule lumineuse m'a aveuglé.

- D'accord, voilà pour la vue. L'ouie maintenant.

- Bah, comme si j'étais dans une forêt, avec des bruissements et une odeur de pin.

- Le goût...

- Celui de la viande.

- Et le toucher?

- Rien, à part du vent."

Sirius réfléchit. L'élève pu remarquer que son visage était moins émacié qu'autrefois, et il commençait à retrouver le charme qu'il avait sur la photo de mariage de ses parents. Puis son teint s'éclaira, alors qu'il posait les yeux sur une partie de mur encore labouré par les griffes de Lupin.

- "Ca y est, j'ai trouvé. Ton milieu naturel est la forêt, ça, tu as dû le sentir. Pour le vent, c'est pour signifier ta vitesse. Pour la sphère...

- C'est la lune" coupa Harry, songeur, se rappelant l'apparence de l'épouvantard de Lupin. "Le goût révèle que je suis carnivore. Donc je suis un loup...

- Exact. Sans le goût, on aurait pu croire à un hibou, mais tu ne l'aurais pas ressenti de cette force."

Un silence s'engouffra dans la demeure, alors qu'Harry reprenait ses esprits.

- "Donc, je vais devenir loup?

- Pas exactement. L'animal auquel tu te rapproches le plus est le loup. Mais tu peux décider d'être un autre animal. Ta transformation et ton apprentissage seront plus longs.

- Le loup me convient parfaitement.

- Alors on peut commencer..." fit Sirius.

Sirius se redressa et parcouru de long en large la petite chambre, dans une allure professorale.

- "Il existe plusieurs flux magiques dans tes veines. Je ne vais pas te les détailler. Là, tu vas te focaliser sur ton flux animal. Tu dois sentir une force nouvelle t'envahir. Tu verras qu'au fur et à mesure, tu percevras mieux les sons, les objets. Tes sensations s'éveilleront. Pour le moment, tu vas essayer de sentir ce flux s'emparer de toi. Tu dois laisser grandir la bête qui sommeille en toi prendre le dessus. Vas-y, ferme les yeux."

Harry ferma ses yeux. Il s'imagina en transformation, devenir loup. Il entendait les craquements du bois provoqués par les pas de son parrain. Mais il entendait plus que ça. Au loin, le vent faisait battre les volets. Puis un hululement. Il se sentait tellement proche de tous cela. Un air pur remplit ses poumons. Une émotion nouvelle le submergea. Un mélange de liberté et d'énergie. Puis il rouvrit soudainement les paupières. Sirius le regardait, satisfait.

- "Sirius, je vois trouble..." s'inquiéta Harry.

- "C'est normal. Tes pupilles sont en changement. Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas t'habituer…"

Ils continuèrent d'éveiller les sens d'Harry jusqu'au lever du soleil.

- "Tiens, bois ça", dit le Parain en lui tendant une flasque. "C'est un reconstituant. Tu te sentiras comme après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Mais tu ne dois en prendre qu'une nuit sur deux au maximum. Je t'en referai à chaque fois que tu reviendras ici. Maintenant, il vaut mieux que tu retournes au château. Tu as cours aujourd'hui".

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête après avoir bu le breuvage. Il dit au revoir à son professeur improvisé, puis fit volte face.

- « Harry, » le retint-il, « il faut que tu fasses attention. Ton instinct est réveillé et tu pourras être plus susceptible, et plus sur les nerfs en ce moment. Évite d'être trop dur avec tes amis... »

Harry compris le message et récupéra sa cape d'invisibilité, avant de s'engouffrer dans le passage secret.


End file.
